Dark Sunrise
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Hawkstar- brown spotted tabby with white underbelly and chest with rare blue eyes Deputy: Rushtail- reddish-brown and white spotted tabby with green eyes Apprentice, Robinpaw Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Willowpaw- Silver black tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. Warriors: Blackclaw- muscular, smoky black tom with torn ear tip and amber eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw Greenflower- plump, brown tabby she-cat with white splash under her chin, white paws, and light green eyes Sparrowfeather- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Stonefur- thick-furred gray tom with amber eyes Mistyfoot- Pale gray she-cat with sleek fur and green eyes Apprentice, Dapplepaw Mudsplash- brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes Grasstuft- fluffy, reddish-brown tom with lighter tipped fur and amber eyes Apprentice, Graypaw Reedwhisker- black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Pouncepaw Snaketooth- silver reddish-brown tabby tom Mosspelt- calico she-cat with blue eyes Heavystep- reddish-brown thickset tom with green eyes Stonestream- smoke gray tom with amber e\yes Voletooth- silver brown tabby with green eyes Rippletail- Gray tabby tom with sharp amber eyes Beechfur- lilac tom with green eyes Icewing- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Graypaw- Silver blue tabby she-cat with green eyes Mintpaw- silver blue and white tabby tom with amber eyes Dapplepaw- Blue tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Pouncepaw- Ginger and white tom with green eyes Robinpaw- Chocolate-ginger tom with soft green eyes Queens: Swallowtail- Silver reddish-brown tabby with green eyes Primrosepad- Smoke fawn she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Mudsplash's kits: Otterkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes, Pinefur- silver reddish-brown tabby and white she-cat) Dawnflower- Smoke gray she-cat with light green eyes Elders: Sedgecreek- brown tabby she-cat with blind amber eyes. Prologue Hawkfrost sat in front of the damp grass near the river staring down with a calm silence. It would be in a few sunrises and he would become the future leader of RiverClan. A Clan which grew soft under Crookedstar's and Leopardstar's reign. After all, why shouldn't he be a leader? His father Tigerclaw was one of the strongest warriors who was mentored by Thistlestar himself. He was tired of waiting, Leopardstar still had many lives and he had one. He stretched luxuriously, he was glad that Stormfur and Feathertail went missing, after all, he didn't need Stormfur having the potential of taking his deputy position. " You wanted to see me, Hawkfrost?" Hawkfrost turned at Leopardstar's voice. Hawkfrost stopped his claws from unsheathing. " Yes, I did, I wanted to speak to you about the missing cats." Leopardstar flicked her ear in surprise. " Yes, I sent a patrol but we still haven't had a trace of them, other cats from all the Clans have been missing as well. Not just RiverClan cats." The two cats walked in silence towards the gorge. " I think we should stop the search patrols, it's clear that they would never return." Hawkfrost led Leopardstar towards the gorge. " We can't lose hope, Hawkfrost, Stormfur and Feathertail are loyal RiverClan warriors." Leopardstar meowed to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost stopped at the gorge stepping away from Leopardstar. " Hawkfrost, we're near the WindClan border we should-." Hisses emerge from the shadows as rogues stalk up to the cats, Hawkfrost smiled with glee as he stepped away from the rogues. " Hawkfrost, what's going on?" Leopardstar meowed in panic staring at the rogues with wide eyes. Hawkfrost smirked staring at Leopardstar. "A new era will rise from the ashes of your death, we will be free from your pathetic rule." Hawkfrost watched Rushtail, Sparrowfeather, and Stonestream lunge at their former leader. He had mentor Sparrowfeather and had mentored her well. Hawkfrost closed his eyes, he imagined his Clan with fierce, strong warriors and kits that never died from birth, cats who didn't die from apprenticeship. He imagined all of this with Swallowtail by his side. The silver reddish-brown tabby with her green eyes. She was his sunshine, his dark sunshine. " Hawkfrost. Leopardstar's dead." Hawkfrost opened his eyes to see Leopardstar body, he smiled as he stared at Stonestream, Sparrowfeather, and Rushtail," Throw her body in the river. I want the Clan to believe rogues did it, don't return to camp at the same time. I will pretend to find her body." The two cats dragged Leopardstar's body towards the river. Hawkfrost padded into the river, water lap at his paws, RiverClan was his. Hawkstar glared down at the cowering tufted gray she-cat, Shadepelt had led a rebellion against him. He would have been overthrown if Rushtail didn't get rogues from the twoleg's place. " How dare you lead a rebellion against me Shadepelt." Hawkstar snarled at the she-cat leaping down from the rock. " I dare, you destroying our Clan. Our traditions, the warrior code and now you want us to steal kits?" Hawkstar simply yawned," Icekit likes it better here than being a kittypet." Shadepelt snarled," After telling her that her mother abandoned her." Hawkstar glanced at the survivors other then Ivytail and Sedgecreek, every rebel was dead. Mallowtail, Lynxwhisker, Whitefang, Hollowflight, Petaldust, Vixentail, Skyheart, and Voleclaw. " Ivytail and Sedgecreek will live but become elders, so they won't rebel again. Shadepelt, you have been sentenced to death. " Hawkstar flicked his head towards Sparrowfeather who was watching with narrowed eyes," Execute her." Sparrowfeather was Shadepelt's and Hollowflight's daughter loyal to Hawkstar and became his first apprentice. Sparrowfeather approached Shadepelt. " Sparrowfeather.. How can you obey this traitor." Sparrowfeather simply narrowed her eyes," It's for the greater good." Sparrowfeather lashed her claws across her throat before biting down on her neck holding her neck until Shadepelt stilled then dropping her. Hawkstar glanced around his Clan, the two half-clan cats Stonefur and Mistyfoot stiffen alongside each other. Primrosepad and Reedwhisker stared wide-eyed at Shadepelt while Swallowtail green eyes stared at grief as Hawkstar recalled Swallowtail was Shadepelt's apprentice and best friend. Heavystep was the first cat to move, he buried his nose into Shadepelt's fur. " You may honor the dead, but tomorrow is a new RiverClan." Hawkstar padded away from the grieving cats. " Hawkstar, do you want me to watch them?" Hawkstar heard his deputy voice, Hawkstar turned meowing," Yes, Rushtail, watch them carefully." Chapter 1 Mothwing padded to Hawkstar's den, after Hawkstar's new rule on having the Clan hunt for rogues that are "protecting" the territory, she knew something had to be done. Mothwing stepped into the den raising to her full height before speaking," Hawkstar?" Mothwing watched his brother turned his head around," Yes, Mothwing." Mothwing took a deep breath before meowing," The Clan hunting for rogues is a bad idea." Hawkstar snorted glaring at Mothwing," Oh, I see, just because I came up with it it's bad, if Crookedstar or Leopardstar came up with it then it would be-." Mothwing spat interrupting him," Bad, no matter who came up with it, it's not a bad idea because Leopardstar didn't come up with it. It's a bad idea because it's endangering the Clan, the Clan can't support itself and a group of greedy rogues. These rogues are bad for RiverClan, and Sparrowfeather striking Graykit? That's completely out of line." " Keep my followers and Sparrowfeather out of this. I'm sure Graykit said something out of line and Sparrowfeather just taught her a lesson in respect. Those rogues were a decision for me to make not you, Mothwing, you're a medicine cat, your job is to heal not to criticize. It's very easy to have you overthrown as my medicine cat if the Clan figures out you don't have full faith in StarClan. But I would be a bad brother if I did wouldn't I?" " I will criticize if necessary if I see my Clan in danger. I don't think your Clan would appreciate a half-clan cat leading the Clan but back to the point your clan will starve to death if they're expected to hunt for the Clan and the rogues, there not enough cats and not enough fish something has to give." " Well, the Clan didn't appreciate the rogues hunting for themselves, so I decided to give them a fresh perspective. The rogues have been hungry all their lives while the Clan has grown soft on fish and no war policies. A little hunger will get their fighting spirit up. " " Hawkstar, this is madness, if this is your way to push for more territory for RiverClan then your cats will die first before we even get into battle." " I'm tired of every cat questioning my decisions, I'm the leader?" Hawkstar growled. " Exactly, the leader, your responsibility is to keep the Clan safe. You're neglecting them by making them hunt for rogues that's not their own. You'll ruin prey supply with all this overhunting, there will be no more fish to eat and cats will die. If you don't stop this, you won't have a Clan to rule over. This isn't about whatever injustice you believe that been done to you. This is about the Clan and its own survival, you need to put your own selfishness and pride aside to do something that will save the Clan." Mothwing stated. " I am your leader!!" Hawkstar snarled loudly, making Mothwing step back in shock and fear." Not Stormfur! Not Crookedstar! Not Leopardstar! Not Hailstar! Me! And you all will do as I say!" Hawkstar stepped forward still snarling, Mothwing stepped back flattening her ears. " I will tolerate no disobedience! Not even from you, sister! Do I make myself clear?" Hawkstar snarled, his eyes filled with such anger. Mothwing didn't respond, she stared up at Hawkstar with wide eyes. Her brother had changed so much since Tadpolekit's death. She remembered all the games they created together as kits, the two of them but now... He was violent, a violent cruel cat who had no respect for any cat. " Now, go to your den and leave me be." Mothwing closed her eyes, holding back her own flood of emotions from showing. She couldn't even recognize her own brother, she had to keep going for her Clan. They needed her, this Cat wasn't her brother. Mothwing finally found the strength to look Hawkstar in his eyes, " Don't call me sister and Yes,' Hawk'star." Mothwing turned and padded out of Hawkstar's den, as she glanced back she swore she could have seen regret and sorrow in his eyes. Chapter 2 Graypaw and Robinpaw glanced across the river, " Robinpaw, they should have been here by now. What's taking them so long?" Robinpaw hissed, " I don't know, this is dangerous for us and WindClan. How did Beechfur get Gorsetail to help us, I don't know but it's dangerous." Graypaw started pacing, " We have to get back the Clan before sunhigh." Robinpaw nodded, " I know besides if Hawkstar's catch us, we're crowfood." Graypaw glanced at Robinpaw flicking an ear," Crowfood if he's on a good day." Robinpaw sniffed the air, " I think they're coming, it's a risky operation they need to hurry up. " Graypaw stepped forward peeking her head out," Robinpaw, there here." Dapplepaw, Mintpaw, and Pouncepaw each held some large rabbits in their jaws. Graypaw stepped forward, " Is that it?" Dapplepaw nodded," That's all Gorsetail gave us, plus what you hunted in the morning will be enough for the Clan to eat decently." Robinpaw snorted," You have to be quicker this is dangerous as it is." Pouncepaw smirked," Relax, Hawkstar won't find out." Graypaw lashed her tail," Well you need to get to the prey barrow, I have to go with Grasstuft for hunting patrol today." Graypaw ran back to camp, there Hawkstar was eating a fish with Sparrowfeather, Rushtail, and Stonestream. Sparrowfeather was closest to Hawkstar as he talked. It was no secret that Sparrowfeather had a massive crush on Hawkstar. Hawkstar wasn't interested in Sparrowfeather though, he was interested in her mother Swallowtail. Trotting over to Grasstuft, she meowed," So what are we doing today?" Grasstuft glanced at her," We're going on a hunting patrol with Swallowtail, Mosspelt, Mudsplash, Mistyfoot, and Greenflower." I wrinkled my nose, " All Greenflower is going to talk about is Mudsplash and Primrosepad's kits." Grasstuft simply rolled his eyes," And you're going to listen to it." Graypaw reculantly walked over to Greenflower.